


eyes like the sky deserve the world

by triste_et_beau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off a song, Blind Louis, Character Death, Eyes Like Sky, Frank Ocean - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Record Shop AU, Sad, Short Story, SoMo, Suicide, im terrible at tags sorry, very sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_et_beau/pseuds/triste_et_beau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry meets a blind boy with eyes like the sky and wants to give him the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes like the sky deserve the world

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> warning sad stuff happen in here..
> 
> -S

the record spins on the record player lighting up the room with the sweet sound of frank ocean. harry closes his eyes peacefully taking in the beautiful voice filling up his record store.

"said he's watching.. ohhh.. with eyes like the sky.. eyes like I never seen."

harry never once listened to what people said about him. they called him a hippie and a flower child but he didn't take them as insults. he loved and lived for his description from the people. 

harry was bullied in school for being so accepting and kind to others. he let them do what they did to him because no matter what they did he always forgave them. he didn't like seeing other people so upset so he took their happiness for his sadness, because he cared. he did have those moments where he thought that what he was doing was wrong. he would be sat in his room on the floor with bleeding wrists and tearful eyes thinking if this is how he should live. he was never perfect and he never let himself forget that. he found every fault and flaw on him and tried changing it. he hid his wrists and faked his smiles for the people because some told that his smile would make their days better every time they saw him. others would say he had a ugly smile with crooked teeth and disgusting dimples. he believed all of the horrible things they said and he thought his life was worthless. 

no one was there for him. his parents had died in a terrible car accident with his sister while he was sat home, sleeping. he stays up all night crying because he wished he was with them. he wanted to be with them and die with them because if he hadn't there would be no one else there for him. his family hated his mom's choice for going with his dad so they ignored them and never called them family. harry didn't know why because every time his mom's eyes met his dad's he'd see the sparkle in them. she looked like she'd never want to be anywhere else except in his arms where she belonged. he'd just smile and think about how they were perfect and nothing could destroy this, they didn't need nobody else except for each other. but that all changed and now harry had nobody else to hold him in his darkest times and tell him he's not worthless.

harry always went to visit their graves after he went home from school. nothing stopped him from walking to that graveyard to sit and just feel the presence of his family. he never wanted to go home to an auntie and uncle that never cared for or about him. he would just sit and cry wanting and wishing for his family to be by his side. 

even now being 24 he still cries for them. he would never think of them being dead. he would always feel their presence when he walked into his own apartment filled with nothing but memories. he'd feel his sister being in his spare bedroom like she would claim that as her own and would hear her music blasting through the walls like she had done when he was younger. he'd feel his mom and dad's laughter lingering through his hallways whenever he'd crack a small joke in them. the empty hallways would light up like they were still with him. 

harry walked out of college with a degree in hand but no family to congratulate him. no kisses or hugs with words that make him feel like he owns the world. his degree was for photography and business. photography was something his mom loved to do. she'd take him in her arms and show him how the camera works letting him take pictures of the ground, sky, and their home. he has them hung up in his apartment because some of the pictures had him taking pictures of his mom, dad, and sister off guard. their surprised faces gave him hope to never give up. business was his dad's favorite because he wanted to start a business that would give his family something to live for. his family loved music. they'd make a special day for when they would all sing to each other and dance with each other to slow songs. they loved that day because it brought them together as a family. his dad asked and everyone picked a music store of some kind. and his mom collected old records so that's what they did. they saved up enough to buy the shop along with the records. 

after that horrible day happened harry knew what he wanted to do. he toke all the saved money with his own personal savings, from where he worked at a small bakery when he was younger, and bought a store in london. he spent three weeks by himself slowly building up the shop by decorating it with his parents and sister's favorite things. slowly after weeks and days of tears and decorating the photography and record shop was finally finished. he had decorated one half of the store with the records and the other half with the photography he took. the store had a calming green paint color to match his familys' eye colour. he stood on the sidewalk and admired the shop. he looked up at the sky and said "i finally did it daddy. i made our dream come true." he had tears streaming down his face and walked into the shop feeling the scent and comfort of his family. he had some of his mom's old chair and furniture that made the shop feel more like home than a store. it was everything harry had wished for. something that would've brought his family together.

harry opened the store a month ago and it was somewhat popular in his decision. everyone only came for his photography skills but he didn't mind. he only cared if the shop was still open and doing well. he never wanted to close it down.

harry walked back to the counter and sat in the stool he had put there. the stool was his mom's when she'd play the piano on their family day, the stool gave him confidence and hope. 

the bell he had over his door rang and a man walked in. the man wore dark sunglasses and had a cane in hand. 

"oops!" came out of the man's mouth when he accidentally hit something over with his cane.

"hi." harry said, laughing while slowly walking over to the man who shot a kind and apologetic smile in harry's direction.

the man had light brown scruffy hair with tattoos on his chest and arms. some of them looked like they had a deep connection and meaning behind them, he proudly showed them off. his smile was breathtaking. his smile showed off bright white teeth. but something else about his smile showed sadness. like he has been hiding something for a long time.

"how may i help you?" harry said loud enough for the man to hear.

the man looked up and said, "is this the record and photography shop, correct?" 

"yes it is. how can i help you?" harry spoke softly as the man looked relieved to have walked in the right shop.

"well a mate of mine recommended this shop to me for records for my old record player."

harry smiles so brightly he cheered in his head. no one came for the records, only for the incredible pictures he took. the store was originally supposed to sell records but everyone else ignores them like they're trash. 

"yes!" harry covered his mouth when he heard himself say it. he couldn't hold his excitement in long enough. he even laughed at how stupid he sounded before covering his mouth once again.

harry's cheeks reddened when he heard the man laugh.

"you, my love, have a very beautiful laugh." he said giving a fond smile in the direction harry was standing. harry blushed and felt embarrassed, he was not used to complements.

"what's your name, love?" he asked harry curiously.

"m'names harry."

"that's a beautiful name, harry. my names louis." 

"thanks," harry mumbled out shyly before clearing his throat, "what can i help you with?"

"well i wanted to get a record of my favourite band and wondered if you had 'em?" louis looked at harry, smiling softly.

"yes we'll look for them together. follow me?" harry held his hand out for louis to grab and smiled softly when his hand met louis'.

they walked in the direction of the records and stopped when harry saw all the records put in alphabetical order. The records were in a display case that looked like a file cabinet that was decorated with small stickers.

"mind giving me the name?" harry asked kindly before reaching to grab a record.

"the fray." harry immediately started looking in the 'f' category. he remembered when he got so frustrated and confused on wether or not to put it in the 't' or 'f' category. he gave up and put it in the 'f' category and went back to organizing the new ones be ordered online.

once harry found the record he let out a little 'ha' and grabbed both out of the display case. he blew on them to get rid of the dust and turned to louis.

"i have two albums from the fray, 'how to save a life' and 'the fray'. which one did you want to buy?" 

"both, please!" harry heard the excitement in his voice and smiled softly.

harry took louis' hand in his and walked them both over to the register and added up the prices in his head.

"that will be 35.48 pounds." harry watched as louis take his wallet out of his jumper and grabbed all his money putting it on the counter.

harry stopped himself from laughing at a joke he made in his head and took the money he needed to pay for the lp's. he gave the rest back to him and put the money in the register.

harry put the lp's in a bag and put the bag in louis' hands, smiling when louis took the bag.

"thanks for shopping here! have a nice day, louis." harry said walking up to louis and taking his hand in louis' leading them to the door.

harry watched as louis pulled out his cane and walked away. he'll never forget this man.

harry thought seeing louis again would be once in a lifetime but he always seemed to find his way back to harry's store. they've gotten closer over the days he'd come looking for records and harry still never knew anything about him. louis would ask harry about his life but he never told him about his parents because louis never told him anything sad. the time will come, harry always said to himself because if it don't then that secret will haunt you for the rest of your life.

so one day when harry was about to close up shop he saw louis slowly walking towards him with his cane in hand and flowers in the other.

harry's eyebrows creased as he locked up the shop and made his way slowly to louis.

"hey lou what're you doing?" harry said softly, putting a hand on louis' chest to stop him from walking. 

louis jumped slightly letting out a startled sound, harry chuckled and raised his hand to rub it against louis' cheekbones.

"hazza," louis' voice sounded scared and nervous it made harry frown, "th-these are for you." louis raised his hand which held the flowers out for harry to take. 

harry looked at the flowers and smiled seeing bright red roses, he gladly took them out of louis' hand and placed them on the sidewalk. 

"oh!" louis said when he felt a body being pressed against his. 

harry held onto louis tightly like he'd disappear from his grasp. he didn't want him to disappear and leave him like his parents did. every good thing in harry's life seemed to go away, and harry wasn't going to let louis go. he felt louis wrap his arms around him and held him just as tightly as harry did.

"hazzy, babe," louis said softly, "why don't we go somewhere nice. your choice." harry perked up at those words and immediately let go of louis and grabbed onto his hand.

so harry dragged louis to his favourite place.

harry took louis to the beach. the weather outside was beautiful so why not?

they got to the beach and harry helped louis taking off his shoes, making a joke and laughing about how small his feet were. louis offendedly told him that he was not small, because he was 5'9. harry laughed and said okay even though he knew louis wasn't that tall.

louis blindly reached for harry's hand and smiled when he felt harry take his in his own. 

they walked to the shore with a picnic basket and blanket in hand and went to set up.

"harry," harry looked at louis in mention of his name, "it's about time i explain who i am to you." 

harry's face turned soft and went to sit down by louis who was already seated on the soft checkered blanket.

"i'm going to talk for ever, now and i'm not kidding too." louis said softly as harry said a light okay and took louis' hand in his own.

"i was blind since i was born. never saw my parent's faces and i always wanted to know what they looked like. i kept asking how they looked and what colour eyes they had and everything. my mom's name was johannah and dad's troy, i thought they were in love and always loved each other, because i would hear kissing noises. but that wasn't my parents, i didn't hear my mom's voice i heard someone else's. i'd hear my mom screaming and crying at night. i wanted to save her so badly because no child wants to hear their mom get beat up by their dad. i couldn't see because duh," louis chuckled sadly, "but her screams of terror made me get up and make my way towards them. i walked towards her screams my hands were on the walls and i was taking small steps until i finally reached the bedroom. i heard her scream my name telling me to go away. i didn't want to leave her. she died that night and i couldn't fucking see! i was so fucking mad and at myself because i couldn't save her because of my fucking disorder! I cried every single damn night. i just wanted her back, i wanted to hear her voice and be held. i was only 9, so of course i'd want to be held. i got tired of crying my fucking self to sleep that every time i cried i would make a bruise on myself. i couldn't like," louis sighed sadly with tears forming in his eyes, "kill myself or like.. self harm because I couldn't fucking see. i grew up in a house with a drug addict and alcoholic, my father. he'd hit me and say the worse fucking things to me. i told him i wanted to die but he said 'good luck with that you fucking worthless piece of shit, if only you could fucking see.' at 17 i couldn't deal with it anymore. i couldn't run away because i couldn't see so i called the cops. sounds pathetic doesn't it? it does! i was blind and being abused and they were the only escape. i got sent to a place for blind people and lived there until i graduated my schooling completely. in the home i made up friends. sounds pathetic again but they were there for me and it was like they were real. in my head they were colours. one was green i named him niall. he told me the funniest jokes it felt so fucking real. he wanted to save the earth and just joke about how everyone should just watch and play football and golf instead of wars. he was so dumb but he was so fucking perfect. blue eyes and blond hair saved my life and kept me laughing when i felt down. i just wanted him to be real. next colour was blue, i named him liam. liam was different than niall. he didn't joke that much because he was so serious and daddy-like. like he told me everything a child would want to hear from a father. he took care of me. he lived in a nightmare in my mind. i just thought that a depressed friend would go good in my head. he had short brown hair with eyes that saved me. they helped me through everything. they gave me hope and just told me about the world. how yellow was just a warm sun while a breeze blew onto your face, and the warmth of sunlight in springtime streaming through a window, yellow was the feeling one had when sat near a fire on a cold day. they told me everything. every colour was described so fucking perfect i would just wish for my mom because her favourite colour was yellow. they were there for me until i graduated college then they just left. every fucking good thing left me. i thought the same about you, how you'd just walk out of my life like niall, liam, and my mom did. they left and i felt so fucking alone. i tried to write music, with the help of a assistant that lived with me, but i just thought how selfish i'd be because no one else blind could write so why was i the only one who would write? i gave up on music and tried painting. the assistant that lives with me is named lux. she helped me describe what i painted and i was so fucking excited for some reason. but when she told me i only painted lines i broke out in tears. i don't know why i was so excited or sad about that. i guess i was just so tired of finding out what I was put on this earth for. then lux told me about your shop. said 'get out of the house and go look at this shop. it sells records so you can finally play something on your record player.' she wanted me out of the house so badly. so i left. grabbed my jumper, wallet and phone and came and left the comfort of my flat and went out into the dangerous world. i thought i would've died because i was blind and couldn't see and thought that i would get run over or hit. but that didn't happen. lux had the gps thing on my phone that told me where to go. it's sad for me to have a phone cause i can't to shit on it but, i had one. i walked in and felt home. this random fucking store felt more like home than my own. then i met you. you were perfect because immediately my brain made you up but that wasn't my brain. you were there and i imagined you. green eyes and brown hair were what i could only see. ever since that i only dreamed of what you looked like. you were fucking perfect and made me know what i wanted in life. i wanted you." 

harry and Louis were both in tears. tears streaming down their faces crying in sadness and.. (I'm actually fucking crying! Fuck..)

harry wiped his eyes quickly and grabbed louis into a hug. and he fucking hugged him like he would disappear. louis hugged back just as tight thinking and feeling the same thing.

harry told louis his story while he was sat in louis' lap. 

the couple were crying and.. nothing could be more perfect.

after harry told louis his story they laid there on the blanket. both wrapped in each other's arms. harry could hear louis' heartbeat while he traced some of louis' tattoos feeling like him in his presence.

"i wish you could see the ocean, lou." harry mumbled into louis' chest, tears still raining down from his eyes.

"i wish you could see hope."

"can i look at your eyes, lou?" in response louis took off his sunglasses and harry saw the bluest sunken eyes ever.

"you deserve the world, lou. and i'm going to give you just that. you have eyes like sky, eyes like i never seen. another question," harry giggled sadly, "have you ever seen the mountains?"

louis chuckled sadly, "no but my faith could move those."

they've been outside all day long and there were stars surrounding the sky with the moon. the stars looked so beautiful. he never saw the stars look even more beautiful. 

"i wish you could see the stars."

"you should see love."

harry looked at louis and thought frank ocean was the song he was listening to when he first opened the store and when he met louis.

"you're the most bravest and strongest out of all the stars, lou." harry said before he leaned in and kissed louis, surprising him. 

he felt louis kiss him back softly and everything in that moment was perfect.

*5 years later*

louis and harry were a couple and loved each other more than life itself. true soulmates these two were. just a year ago louis had proposed to harry. the two wanted to be married all ready because they both knew. 

it was them against the world instead of them against themselves. 

until one dreadful day.

louis was waiting patiently for his fiancé to get back but he never did. at first louis thought it was traffic because they lived in london? what's  london without the traffic?

louis got nervous and didn't want to wait anymore. he wanted his fiancé back already. the apartment felt empty without his bright warm presence to lighten up the place. 

he called harry's phone but got voicemail every single time. he was getting scared every moment he wasn't with harry. he wanted him in his arms right now! 

their house phone rang and louis blindly ran to go get it. he answered it in a shaky voice.

"h-hello?"

"are you louis tomlinson?"

"yes? why? where's my fiancé?!" 

"i am so sorry mr.tomlinson but harry styles died in a terrible car accident this afternoon. drunk driver hit right into him and he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. i am so sorry for your loss."

louis already had tears streaming down his face when the officer hung up.

louis already fucking knew this would happen. everything good in his life would be taken away from him. 

louis wanted nothing more than harry in his arms. he wanted him to just come home and let him kiss and hold him. but nothing is like that anymore.

their apartment was on the top floor. louis told harry that he wanted to see the lights even though he never could. but the main reason was if harry was ever taken from him he could die to be with him. 

louis walked over to their open balcony window and went to stand on the balcony. louis looked up at the sky and said "i wish i could see your face, my love. i wonder if i die right now i'll be able to finally see you and marry you up there, babe. well we'll just see because this fucking messed up universe isn't taking you away from me."

with that louis walked out to reach for the railing and threw himself over it.

louis was dead and harry was too. but in heaven that never stopped them from being inseparable. 

when louis saw harry for the first time in his life he ran into his arms and said "you have eyes like the grass." causing harry to laugh and kiss him.

the gods above couldn't separate the two of them. they both knew in another world with another universe harry and louis would always find each other.


End file.
